


Always a Bright Spot

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-17
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Post- season 4 Justin drabble





	Always a Bright Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Another long work day. This was harder than school and he didn't think he liked it. He knew for a fact he hated being away from Brian. He'd only tell him that a few times, though- more than that and Brian would scoff and tell him to shut the fuck up. Then he'd ask how many hot guys he blew that week and tell him about the trick he'd fucked last night. 

There were a lot of way to show love. Yeah, Brian fucked tricks, but it was Justin he called at the end of the day to kiss goodnight


End file.
